Mugen no Chikara
is the insert song used in the movie, Pretty Cure All Stars: Sutekina Connection☆. It is performed by the Sweet and Sour! Cures and the Mahou Tsukai! Cures. It can be found in the Pretty Cure All Stars: Sutekina Connection☆ Theme Song Single. Lyrics Movie Ver. |-|Romaji= Anata ga watashi ni itta inori wo shinjite Mugen no chikara Watashitachi ga tsuyoku narimashou Tobira wo hiraku...kiseki ni michibiku! #FFA6C9|Mallow}}/ Kesshite wasurenai #71BC78|Lime}}/ Anata to watashi #E0115F|Miracle}}/ Sono amai jumon de Sono tobira wo hiraku koto ga dekiru! Mugen no chikara Watashitachi ga shinjite mimashou Issho ni watashitachi no tsuyosa de, We Go On! Kokoro no kiseki Sekai wo tsunagu jumon ni saku |-|Kanji= 嵐は　私の　心に急ぐ あなたの甘い　呪文でそれを止まる 秘密の　扉を知っている 走ると扉を通り抜ける 振り返ってはいけない... 世界のようなこの夢は　パワーで溢れ まっすぐな私の心に あなたが私に言った祈りを信じて 無限の力 私達が強くなりましょう 扉を開く..奇跡に導く！ 決して忘れない あなたとわたし その甘い呪文で その扉を開く　ことができる！ 無限の力 私達が信じてみましょう 一緒に私達の強さで、We Go On! 心の奇跡 世界をつなぐ呪文に咲く 無限の力だから☆ |-| English= A storm hurries into my heart Stop it with your sweet spell I know a secret door Step through it and run And never look back... This dream like world overflows with power Straight into my heart I believe in the prayers you told me Infinite power It lets us become strong Open that door...and it will lead you to a miracle! Never forget it You and me With that sweet spell We can open that door! Infinite power It lets us believe Together with our strength, We Go On! The miracle of the heart Will bloom in the spell that connects the world Because that's infinite power☆ Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Anata ga watashi ni itta inori wo shinjite Mugen no chikara Watashitachi ga tsuyoku narimashou Tobira wo hiraku...kiseki ni michibiku! Hanare uzumaku kurasa kara... shinjite miyou Mugen no chikara Watashitachi ga shiyōsha ni naru Ashita e mukatte mahō no...! #FFA6C9|Mallow}}/ Kesshite wasurenai #71BC78|Lime}}/ Anata to watashi #E0115F|Miracle}}/ Sono amai jumon de Sono tobira wo hiraku koto ga dekiru! Mugen no chikara Watashitachi ga shinjite mimashou Issho ni watashitachi no tsuyosa de, We Go On! Kokoro no kiseki Sekai wo tsunagu jumon ni saku |-|Kanji= 嵐は　私の　心に急ぐ あなたの甘い　呪文でそれを止まる 秘密の　扉を知っている 走ると扉を通り抜ける 振り返ってはいけない... 世界のようなこの夢は　パワーで溢れ まっすぐな私の心に あなたが私に言った祈りを信じて 無限の力 私達が強くなりましょう 扉を開く..奇跡に導く！ 魔法は　世界中で　飛ぶ あなたの甘い　望みとそれをつかむ 秘密の　扉を知っている あけて、光に向かって 離れ渦巻く暗さから... この素敵な世界が特別な　力をつながる まっすぐ私たちの心に あなたが私たちに言った魔法を信じてみよう 無限の力 私たちが使用者になる 明日へ向かって　魔法の...! 決して忘れない あなたとわたし その甘い呪文で その扉を開く　ことができる！ 無限の力 私達が信じてみましょう 一緒に私達の強さで、We Go On! 心の奇跡 世界をつなぐ呪文に咲く 無限の力だから☆ |-| English= A storm hurries into my heart Stop it with your sweet spell I know a secret door Step through it and run And never look back... This dream like world overflows with power Straight into my heart I believe in the prayers you told me Infinite power It lets us become strong Open that door...and it will lead you to a miracle! Magic flies throughout the world Grab it with your sweet desires I know a secret door Open it and head towards the light Away from the swirling darkness... This lovely world connects our special powers Straight to our hearts Let's believe in the magic you told us Infinite power It lets us become users Of the magic that heads towards tomorrow...! Never forget it You and me With that sweet spell We can open that door! Infinite power It lets us believe Together with our strength, We Go On! The miracle of the heart Will bloom in the spell that connects the world Because that's infinite power☆ Trivia Category:Music Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Songs Category:HibikiSongs Category:HibikiMusic Category:Lyrics Category:Theme Songs